


Fresh Squee

by Kalloway



Category: Monster High
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A gift for Ghoulia.
Kudos: 12
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Fresh Squee

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'run'

It had taken most of a week and the hard work of several of her family's servants, but Cleo had done it. A complete run of the comic book series that Ghoulia was currently obsessed with but hadn't tracked down. 

While it had surprised Cleo that Ghoulia even _could_ be distracted from Dead Fast, she supposed there was nothing wrong with something new. And she had been paying attention to Ghoulia's squee, even if it might have seemed otherwise. 

Cleo admittedly didn't get the appeal, but it didn't matter- it wasn't _for_ her. 

Though maybe, as Ghoulia explained more details...


End file.
